forgeofastariafandomcom-20200214-history
Godswater
Godswater (less commonly, azure) is a liquid that results from the chemical reaction of freshwater to the lowland fog. Godswater is most prominent in northwestern Eyrsa in the Blue Sea, stretching from where the Midland Crest effect brings lowland fog up to to the highland continent of Erysa down to the Kingsriver. Characteristics Floatation Scientists are unable to determine a precise explanation for the characteristics of godswater surface tension and density. It is described as being 30-40% less dense than freshwater or having 30-40% less surface tension, though both explanations are acknowledged as being an incomplete characterization. Upon the substance's discovery by Jovess Astare, it was realized that standard ships would not float in the newly discovered Blue Sea. Also, a sailor drowned when attempting to swim in the Blue Sea waters because they were unable to deal with the lack of underwater propulsion they were used to creating when swimming in freshwater. Azure Divers are able to move around easily on the sea floor with a combination of weights, swimming fins and training. Nautix and other carreg animals move along the sea floor almost identically to their land dwelling counterparts thanks to heavier bones and stronger muscular systems. Color & appearance Since godswater results from the mix of Fog and freshwater, the liquid has a similar hue to the Lowland Fog. In absence of light, the godswater glows a bright, light blue. This effect becomes less apparent when moonlight hits the surface and loses its shine completely during the daytime, though it still retains the blue clear hue. Because of its lack of "density", godswater rarely has any particles suspended in it, resulting in a crystal clear appearance. Sailors on the Blue Sea can accurately see the bottom of the sea floor from upwards of 40 meters. Effects Godswater has no negative effects on Nautix peoples and other carregated animals, who thrive in the substance thanks to nearly a million years of evolution. Humans, Ferals and land creatures will experience a multitude of effects if they ingest godswater including hallucination, cognitive impairment (resulting in erratic behaviors, including cannibalism) and death. It is said that godswater tastes sweet and becomes harder to stop drinking with every drink: "once you take one drink, it is twice as hard to stop. Once you take two drinks, it is again twice as hard. After your third drink, you’re doomed." - rough translation of ancient Groftlan Feral teaching Uses Godswater can be used in many ways. Some of the most prevalent include: * Religious- godswater is consumed untreated to bring on hallucinogenic experiences which hold religious significance * Alcohol- godswater can be distilled into a special type of alcohol called Bleu Shine, which is illegal in many parts of the world due to its danger and addictiveness * Travel- godswater is essential to the Andersen System * Cannon- godswater is heated in cannon reservoirs to build up pressure and launch projectiles * Medicine- many natural ingredients combined with godswater in various ways produce medical and recreational drugs * light source- godswater will retain brightness for up to 3 days when placed in a bottle in the dark. Exposure to light will "recharge" the brightness. Godswater lanterns are commonly used outdoors or placed in windows, but the light given off isn't ideal compared to other human made light sources.